Babylon
by JohnnyDy
Summary: Le hasard dans certains cas, c'est la volonté des autres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

un petit mot pour commencer histoire d'expliquer rapidement...cette histoire est née il y a très peu de temps dans ma tête et je me suis dis que peut être je pourrais essayer de la partager. Je suis curieuse de savoir si il va y avoir des retours car c'est la première fois que je me lance.

Je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe, je m'excuse d'avance car je sais qu'elles sont présentent et même si je fais mon maximum pour écrire correctement elles seront là.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je les empreintes à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et je prends les traits des acteurs de la merveilleuse série de la BBC Sherlock.

Je tiens également à préciser pour les personnes susceptibles aux relations homosexuels ou complètement contre que cette histoire n'est pas faite pour eux et je vous conseil de chercher ailleurs, il y a tellement de belles histoires que chacun peu trouver ce qu'il aime.

Résumé: "Le hasard dans certains cas, c'est la volonté des autres."

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

La musique hurlait, les spots roses n'éclairaient qu'une partie de la salle le reste était plongée dans le noir ou presque. Le bar était éclairé par des lampes de toutes les couleurs pour aider le barman à faire les cocktails. L'ambiance était plutôt électrique. Certains étaient déjà bien imbibé d'alcool mais pour la plupart la nuit ne faisait que commencer.  
>C'était un vendredi soir au Babylon.<br>Bar gay, évidemment. C'était le bar gay de Londres, celui ou l'on savait d'avance qu'on passerait une bonne soirée mais qu'on ne savait pas comment on allait rentrer. C'était un endroit ou alcool et la musique remplaçaient les mots, les connaissances se faisaient au bar, sur la piste ou aux toilettes. Il n'y avait qu'une limite, six heures du matin. Enfin presque.  
>Le bar était plutôt grand, agencé pour que les clients trouvent ce qu'ils souhaitent. Un bar, une piste de danse, une petite scène, un coin avec différentes tables et fauteuils ainsi que des toilettes spacieux.<br>Nous étions le vendredi 13 octobre. Comme à chaque vendredi 13 la boîte s'enflammait encore plus, que les clients soient superstitieux ou pas, une loterie était organisée, chaque client lors de son entrée était tatoué d'un code bar et d'un numéro visible uniquement aux ultraviolets. L'encre utilisée n'était bien sur qu'éphémère mais le bar affichait toujours plus que complet tôt. Et pour cause, chaque client gagnait forcement quelque chose. Les prix variaient de la boisson à la bouteille, le baisé d'un serveur à un pole dance. Le premier prix était la cage aux folles, une pièce se trouvant au dessus de la salle et qui ne s'ouvrait aux clients que pour les soirées spéciales. Le code barre offrait également deux boissons pendant la soirée.

John riait en regardant une de ses connaissances danser coller serrer en sandwich entre deux mecs et lui lancer des signes pour le narguer. Il senti un bras sur ses épaules. Il était là avec son meilleur ami, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait découvert ce lieu et depuis il y venait tous les weekend. Le brun à côté de lui serra encore plus ses épaules, ils avaient déjà bien bu, et ils se mirent à rire pour un rien. Les prix avait été donner quelques minutes plus tôt.  
>- à toi John...jouons un peu !<br>- nan, arrête, je me fais toujours avoir avec toi ! De toute manière je ne gagne jamais rien ! La musique hurlait toujours et ils étaient obligé de crier dans l'oreille de l'autre pour s'entendre. Le brun lui lança un regard innocent. Mais John connaissait cet air, il avait maintenant qu'il le côtoyait plus celui d'un diable.  
>- c'est parce que tu ne fais aucun effort ! Alors trouvons une cible...hum<br>- la dernière fois, je devais embrasser un mec soûl, j'ai déjà donner merci !  
>- John ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne s'est pas t'y prendre, c'est pourtant pas compliqué...<br>- il était ivre mort et comatait sur le bar ! Il regarda le brun exploser de rire pendant une minute puis une fois calmé il embrassa le blond sur la joue et glissa sa main dans son dos.  
>- le mec au bar dans le coin tu le vois ? Qui semble n'attendre que toi ? John fit la moue, il voyait à peine la silhouette dans le noir de la salle. John aller, va le voir et rapporte moi son numéro.<br>- t'as qu'à y aller toi même ! La main dans son dos descendait doucement.  
>- oh aller c'est quand même pas dur d'aller demander son numéro ! Aller John fait moi plaisir...il avait accentuer sur le dernier mot en plaçant sa main baladeuse sur la cuisse du blond.<br>Celui ci se leva en soupirant et sous le regard amusé de son ami se dirigea vers le bar.  
>- t'es pas croyable !<br>- c'est ma fête souviens toi ! Tu as dis que tu me ferais plaisir se soir... John regrettait déjà mais il capitula.

Il se frayait un chemin entre les danseurs qui se collaient tous et bougeaient en rythme avec la musique. Quelqu'un plaqua des mains sur son torse et commença à le faire reculer avant qu'il arrive à se débattre. Il arriva au bar avec difficulté. Il commanda un shot menthe givré le bu et se rapprocha de sa cible. Il sentait la vodka couler dans sa gorge alors qu'il arrivait devant l'homme concentré sur son verre. Apparemment il était brun, il portait un costard, il devait crever de chaud habiller comme ça, pensait John. Il sourit légèrement quand il aperçu le verre vide du brun.

- je peux vous offrir un verre ? L'homme s'écarta de lui en regardant sa bouche qui sentait la vodka menthe. À ce moment un spot rose les éclaira un bref instant. John se redressa surprit. Il resta un instant scotché à ses yeux qui pourtant exprimaient le dégoût. La tête de l'homme fit non et il se concentra de nouveau sur son verre. John voulait revoir ses yeux, il chercha rapidement le barman des yeux et lui fit signe d'apporter deux fois la même boisson que sa cible. Les verres arrivèrent après une minute de silence. Le barman scanna le poigné du blond et s'en alla.  
>- j'avais dis non. La voix était encore plus sexy que les yeux, John n'en revenait pas.<br>- j'ai jamais dis que c'était pour vous...il sourit mais il avait l'impression d'être un parfait crétin à sourire comme il le faisait. Il bu une longue gorgée de la boisson fraîche. Du whisky pur feu, le plus fort qu'il est jamais bu. Il poussa un sifflement couvert par la musique mais que les yeux du brun ne manquaient pas. Vous aimez les sensations fortes ! Wouhou j'en verrais presque flou. Puis il pouffa, comme une adolescente, il se serait frapper. Pour une fois qu'il tombait sur un type intéressent il fallait qu'il fasse tout tomber à l'eau.  
>- on trinque ?<br>- à quoi ? John se mordit la lèvre, tant pis autant y aller au culot.  
>- à nous. Il fit glisser le second verre intact vers le brun. Celui ci le regarda intrigué puis après un moment saisit le verre.<br>- pourquoi ?  
>- pour me faire plaisir ? Ou pour notre rencontre, mes examens de demain ou la faim dans le monde ou même pour la reine...<br>- nous n'avons pas de roi ? John était sidéré.  
>- ah nan, nan, c'est une reine. Cul sec ?<br>- vous allez tomber avant d'avoir fini le verre.  
>- c'est pas bien de sous estimer les inconnus. Tu pourrais être surprit ! L'homme était complètement tourner vers lui mais il ne cherchait que ses yeux, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour garder son attention mais il allait trouver n'importe quel moyen. Alors on trinque ? Le brun le détaillait du regard avant de sourire brièvement et de tendre son verre.<br>- dans les yeux ! Ils échangèrent un regard et John implora n'importe quelle divinité que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Il vida la moitié de son verre et fut parcouru d'un frisson.  
>- je vous avais prévenu.<br>- tutoie moi.  
>- je ne...<br>- tu danses ? John amorça un geste vers le bras du brun mais une autre main se saisit de la sienne et un corps se colla au sien.  
>- voyons ou tu en es...<br>- pas maintenant. John aurait voulu hurlé en voyant son meilleur ami se coller à lui.  
>- mon Johnny Boy à eut le numéro de sa cible ?<br>- jim arrête, c'est pas le moment. Les mains de son ami le caressait un peu partout et John essayait de l'éloigner.  
>- j'ai envie de tes fesses chéri...John rougie en sentant son ami se frotter à lui. Ton ami veux se joindre à nous ? Préviens le que si il veut mater faut payer...<br>- JIM ! Je suis vraiment désolé il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Arrête Jim ! Le blond saisit les poignées du brun qui cherchait à défaire sa ceinture. Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
>- oh John tu m'excites ! J'ai envie de rentrer et de te prendre sur mon bureau...<br>- ok, on va rentrer t'es complètement soûl !

Il saisit son ami par la taille et l'aida à se frayer un chemin dans la foule complètement déchaînée. Il chercha le brun des yeux mais il ne voyait plus que des corps se mouvoir dans tout les sens et Jim perdait de plus en plus l'équilibre.

Une fois dans un taxi, il donna l'adresse de Jim. Alors que le taxi démarrait, il regarda à l'entrée de la boîte. Il aurait tellement aimé rester.  
>Une fois chez Jim, qui lui délirait un peu trop, il déshabilla son ami et le mis sous la douche. Celui ci revient légèrement à lui pour le tirer à lui et lui mordre le cou.<p>

Ils se couchèrent une demi heure après sur le lit immense, trempés. Jim s'endormi presque aussitôt tendit que John repensait à la soirée.

... à suivre

Une impression (postée), bonne ou mauvaise, permet toujours d'avancer ! merci d'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Chapitre 2 le voilà ! j'espère qu'il satisfera les curieux qui ont déjà lu le premier chapitre et que je remercie chaleureusement :)

Je remercie ENORMEMENT les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci merci

J'ai oublié de dire dans le premier chapitre que le nom du bar et de l'histoire "Babylon" sort tout droit de la Série Queer As Folk que je vous conseil de regarder sans attendre si vous ne connaissez pas :D (merci à la personne qui m'a fait la remarque !)

Sinon je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre, on découvre doucement les personnages...N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser ensuite vos impressions ou si vous avez des questions...

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

2.

Le lendemain, John se réveilla à cause d'une sensation étrange dans le cou. Il pris quelques secondes pour comprendre que Jim était en train de lui faire un suçon. Il caressa le dos de son ami et celui ci en profita pour le mordre.  
>- mais t'es malade ! Jim se redressa et se mis face à John un sourire diabolique sur le visage puis lui tira la langue.<br>- tu sais que j'aime faire ça. Il regarda dans le cou du blond et souris. J'aime voir ta peau porter ma marque, dit il en caressant du bout de l'index la peau fine et rougie de John. Et je voulais te remercier pour hier.  
>- tu m'as réveillé pour me dire merci ?<br>- t'étais trop adorable que veux tu ? Puis il s'approcha du torse de John et commença à embrasser sa peau en lui griffant la cuisse.  
>- arrête, non tu me fais mal !<br>- tu ne dis pas...toujours ça...Jim remontait sa main vers le boxer de John, celui ci l'arrêta et tenta de le repousser.  
>- il est quelle heure ?<br>- l'heure de mon petit déjeuner préféré...John le repoussa de nouveau et chercha son portable sur le sol. Il regarda l'écran et senti son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine.  
>- mais putain de merde ! Il se redressa brutalement sur le lit.<br>- je ne pensais pas te faire tant d'effets si vite...  
>- le réveil ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné !<br>- ah si ! Mais je l'ai éteint, pourquoi mettre un réveil à huit heure un samedi ?  
>- mon examen ! Jim j'avais un examen je te l'ai dis hier !<br>- oh.  
>- nan je plaisante pas! Merde c'est important...<br>- calme toi ! Y'en aura d'autres...  
>- va te faire foutre ! John essaya de se défaire du draps qui le retenait pour sortir du lit.<br>- avec toi ? John pesta en essayant de se débattre contre le tissu qui était enroulé autour de ses jambes. Jim le saisit par les poignés et le força à ne plus bouger. Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour un stupide exam. Je gagne très bien ma vie sans avoir de diplôme...  
>- je veux être médecin ! Jim poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- tu peux parfois être d'un banal! t'auras qu'à avoir les rattrapages si tu y tiens tant! En attendant j'aimerais revenir ou nous en étions...John le repoussa et réussi à sortir du lit.  
>- sache que c'est la seule chose qui me reste, mes études, et elles passent avant tes envies !<p>

*

John marchait en direction de la bibliothèque en repensant à son examen. Il n'avait jamais loupé une épreuve même en primaire. Ses parents avaient toujours fait en sorte qu'il travail le maximum pour qu'il ai le choix plus tard. Il avait décroché l'entrée dans l'université de Londres il y a déjà 4 ans pour devenir médecin. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre et il savait que la sélection était drastique. Il se demandait comment justifier son absence aux épreuves écrites du début de semestre lorsqu'il pensa à son amie Molly. Pendant ses études aux lycée, il avait fait sa connaissance, elle voulait faire médecine comme lui, ce fût d'ailleurs la seule de leur école, acceptée ,comme lui, dans cette section.

Elle était également l'une de ses très rares amis proche et ils étaient présent l'un pour l'autre. L'année précédente, John avait vécu des moments compliqués et c'était la seule, de ses anciens amis, qui l'avait supporter.

Au mois de février, la sœur de John, Harry, avait révélée à leurs parents qu'elle était lesbienne. La réaction, que craignait John, fût violente. Après avoir essayé de faire changer leur fille, ils ont décidé de la mettre à la porte du jour au lendemain. Malgré les discussions que John essayait de créer, les disputes fusaient et rapidement, sa sœur n'avait même plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans leur maison.

Harry, âgée de dix sept ans, alla vivre chez des amis. Mais le choc et la rupture des liens avec ses parents, malgré la présence et l'aide de son frère, l'avaient fait tomber dans l'alcool et John la retrouva à plusieurs reprises à la porte de chez eux complètement ivre. Son état empirait et John tentait de faire son maximum comme il le pouvait mais la situation de sa sœur le terrifiait. Il tenta de résonner ses parents mais rien ne les fit changer d'avis.

Désormais sa sœur était en désintoxication. Elle était suivit pour son addiction à l'alcool depuis plusieurs semaines et le thérapeute avait diagnostiqué une dépression sévère.

John avait rencontré Jim entre temps par un heureux hasard et en très peu de temps, il parti de chez ses parents refusant de leur adresser la parole tant qu'ils ne seraient pas décidé à aller voir Harry. Il vivait depuis chez Jim. Molly et Jim, étaient les deux seules personnes que John connaissait et à qui il faisait réellement confiance.

Dans le couloir, qui menait à la bibliothèque, il croisa Mike, il faisait parti d'un groupe qu'il croisait toujours au Babylon. Il avait appris qu'il suivait les cours de la section Business.  
>- hey John...John Watson !<br>- hey Mike, salut. Il aurait aimé, à ce moment là, ne croiser personne et aller s'enfermer réviser dans la bibliothèque.  
>- comment ça va ? J'ai vu Jim hier, il était complètement torché !<br>- oui, en effet.  
>- vous venez toujours se soir ? John avait oublié qu'il avait promis à Jim d'y retourner le lendemain pendant leur retour dans le taxi.<br>- non, je ne pense pas y aller mais Jim y sera forcement.  
>- tu viendras alors ! A ce soir...puis il disparu au détour d'un couloir après avoir fait un clin d'œil au blond. John poussa un soupir et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque.<p>

Il n'aimait pas qu'on insinue qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer de Jim. Ils étaient très souvent ensemble certe peut être trop mais il avait toujours garder une certaine distance avec les gens de son entourage et Jim était le premier qui était arrivé à fissurer cette carapace qui le protégeait des autres.

Jim était impulsif, riche et capricieux, l'opposé de John mais il s'était montrer compréhensif et généreux envers lui et ça, malgré tout, le blond ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

*

- Allô ?  
>- hey John ! Enfin ! Comment vas tu ? Tu n'étais pas présent ce matin, jme suis inquiété !<br>- oh, j'ai eu une panne de réveil à cause de Jim...ça a été toi ?  
>- oui, enfin j'espère...tu passes me voir ?<br>- je suis en chemin...  
>Molly était la seule qui soutenait John dans ses études et l'avait soutenu tant qu'elle le pouvait.<p>

Elle avait trouvée, grâce à sa tante, un travail dans une petite épicerie ou elle travaillait parfois la semaine après les cours et les samedis.  
>John passa devant un énorme camion de déménagement, apparemment quelqu'un emménageait, le camion bloquait la circulation de la rue et des coups de klaxonne retentissaient dans tout les sens. Il entendis un bruit de casse venant de l'intérieur du camion et presque aussitôt des cris.<br>Lorsque John entra, Molly lui avait déjà préparé un café bien fort, elle lui tendit et s'en servie également un.  
>- tu as une mine épouvantable !<br>-j'ai presque pas dormi, Jim a voulu sortir hier et il était complètement soûl.  
>- hum...<br>- je sais j'aurai pas dû sortir.  
>- tu sais ce que je pense mais je vais en remettre une couche, il a mauvaise influence sur toi ! John fini le café et poussa un soupir.<br>- il me soutien et m'aide.  
>- et en contrepartie tu sacrifie tes études, tu lui offre ton temps libre et bientôt il aura ton cul! Le sujet était difficile encore pour John, il avait confiance en Molly mais sa relation avec Jim, bien que pas vraiment claire pour lui même, l'aidait à garder la tête sur les épaules.<br>- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. John croisa le regard de son amie, elle semblait réellement inquiète, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on met en doute sa relation avec Jim. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi, Molly.  
>- tu t'es engueulé avec lui ?<br>- cet abruti à éteins mon réveil et j'ai raté mon exam...son amie lui pris la main et la serra.  
>- écoute, j'ai parler avec notre professeur après l'épreuve. Il te connait et il sait que ce n'est pas ton genre de louper un examen. Tu passeras les rattrapages, il te donne une chance. John allait sauter sur son amie pour la remercier quand la clochette à la porte du magasin les fit sursauter. Molly lâcha la main de John et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller voir la nouvelle cliente qui venait d'entrée.<br>- bonjour madame Hudson, comment allez vous ? C'est chez vous qu'on emménage ?

*

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jim vers vingt deux heure. Il était exténué d'avoir passé la journée et la soirée à réviser ses cours. Il n'avait pas répondu au message de son ami et maintenant il ne savait même pas si il allait lui ouvrir...il sonna à l'interphone pendant trois minutes sans que personnes ne lui ouvre. Il appela alors Jim.  
>- viens me rejoindre...<br>- Allô ?! John n'avait pas très bien compris tellement la musique était forte.  
>- john, rejoins moi...Babylon...et il coupa. Il était crevé et Jim et ses clés se trouvaient à plus d'une demie heure de marche, mais c'est pas vraiment comme si il avait le choix...<p>

*

Une fois sur place, la musique lui explosa les tympans, il se fraya, tant bien que mal, un chemin entre les danseurs. Il trouva Jim accroché à un homme qui le maintenait collé à lui par les fesses, ils dansaient langoureusement les yeux dans les yeux.  
>- Jim !<br>- pas maintenant, cheri, papa s'amuse !  
>- quoi !? Jim se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard étonné.<br>- oh Johnny c'est toi !  
>- Jim je...Son ami le fit taire en mettant son index sur ses lèvres.<br>-j'ai un cadeau pour toi! toi, en revanche, tu reste là, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Il saisit le bras du blond et le traîna vers un coin plus ou moins libre et où on pouvait se parler sans être collé tandis que le brun avec qui il dansait les suivait du regard. Il lui tendis un verre qu'il avait à la main, tiens bois ça.  
>- qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>- whisky de l'amitié! bois ça va te détendre John...il bu le reste du verre cul sec et grimaça.  
>- ça à un goût étrange...<br>- d'ici moins de dix minutes tu vas décollé mon cœur, fait moi confiance...John compris trop tard et regarda dans le verre.  
>- t'as mis quoi dans ton verre ?<br>- Johnnie Walker Blue, l'un des meilleurs whisky. C'est un cadeau, relaxe toi Johnny et profite ! Je vais rejoindre le brun qui m'attend, éclates toi un peu et je reviens te chercher. Il s'en alla avant que John ai eut le temps de le rattraper.

Il eût soudain très chaud et ses mains tremblaient légèrement sans doute à cause de la fatigue. Il chercha son ami mais il avait disparu. Il voulait juste les clés mais Jim l'avait encore bloqué ici.

Il alla vers le bar, il se fraya un chemin et demanda au barman si il savait ou était Jim. Ils étaient désormais des habitués et connaissaient tout le personnel. Le barman fit non de la tête. John se raccrocha au bar car il était poussé dans tous les sens...il commençait à ne plus vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il hésitait à sortir et attendre dehors mais le brun allait sans doute faire la fermeture ou profiter comme il pouvait. Il ne le retrouverait certainement pas maintenant et le connaissant il était sans doute dans un coin du bar à chauffer l'autre type.

Il sentait les basses de la musiques faire vibrer sa tête. Il devait trouver un siège, l'alcool de Jim était très fort et il sentait encore le feu dans sa gorge.  
>Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu Mike dans les bras de deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient parti dans une danse qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique qui passait. Il se cala dans le coin du bar, contre le mur et commanda deux shots à la menthe, les shots le remettait en forme en général. On lui servi rapidement ses deux petits verres givrés avec un filet de menthe au fond du verre. Il bu les deux coup sur coup et senti, au même moment, une main en bas de son dos.<br>- tu danses mon chaton? On le mis debout aussitôt et il se retrouva à danser collé contre un inconnu. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'avait pas l'air mal mais il ne s'y fiait pas trop, l'alcool aidait, dans ses moments là, à trouver tout plus beau et plus agréable.

Puis soudain, il décida de se lâcher complètement. Peut être était ce dû à l'alcool ou grâce à l'inconnu qui dansait contre lui mais il se laissa aller. Il senti toutes ses craintes s'envoler et il se mit à danser comme un diable contre l'homme en face de lui. Un blond, qui devait faire sa taille et qui se permettait de caresser ses fesses depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se retourna et pris les mains du blond et les posa sur ses hanches en mouvements. Celui ci se colla encore plus contre John et rapidement tout les deux trouvèrent leur rythme. John n'en revenait pas de faire ça mais ça avait quelque chose de libérateur, il savait qu'il le regretterait mais la, son corps était en feu et il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain. Il senti l'homme derrière lui, lui embrasser la nuque. Il sentait son érection se frotter contre ses fesses depuis un moment et l'une des mains lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Il regardait la main faire et quand elle fut arrivé au dernier bouton il la saisit et se mis à lécher le majeur avec sa langue.

À ce moment, Jim arriva devant lui et lui retira le doigt de la bouche puis attira John près de lui, il était collé nez à nez, Jim posa ses mains sous la chemise ouverte et tourna la tête vers l'homme blond qui tentait de revenir se coller à John.  
>- lui il est à moi alors je te conseil d'aller te frotter à un autre cul ! Il tira John encore plus près et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Ça va chéri ? Il arborait un sourire éclatant et recommençait à faire bouger John au rythme de la musique. Nez à nez, john essayait de rester concentrer sur les deux billes noires qui le fixaient. Il posa une main dans la nuque de Jim et se mis à exploser de rire. Il n'aurait pas autant bu, il aurait pu croire que Jim était jaloux du blond avec qui il dansait. Il était d'humeur provocatrice et il se colla davantage à son ami. Laissant la musique, la foule en trop grand nombre et l'alcool faire le reste. Il senti bientôt leur érection se frotter l'une à l'autre dans un mouvement irrégulier.<br>- mon Johnnie ta fait du bien dis moi ! Jim le serrait contre lui et poussa un soupir quand John donna un coup de hanche contre lui. Tu veux rentrer mon cœur ? Un mouvement de foule les déplaçait lentement vers le bar. John tira la langue à Jim après lui avoir mordu l'oreille. Je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner...Jim l'entraîna vers la sorti tout en gardant leur corps coller le plus possible...  
>Leur nuit ne faisait que commencer.<p>

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je pense que vous avez compris que mon histoire est concentrée sur John. Ce chapitre explique un peu plus, ses problèmes évoqués dans le chapitre précédent.

je fais de mon mieux, je vous avoue que c'est assez étrange de savoir que mon histoire est lu dans le monde...limite flippant même si c'est le jeu :D

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et une très belle journée / nuit (selon votre position sur le globe)

3.

- Allô ?  
>- Molly c'est John.<br>- j'avais reconnu ton numéro...  
>-hum...je<br>- passe à la boutique je finis dans une heure, il n'y a personne.  
>-...merci, à tout de suite.<br>Une fois raccrocher John traversa le boulevard, il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la ou travaillait son amie. Il avait besoins de parler à quelqu'un et il ne voyait personne d'autre. Il marcha rapidement, un dimanche soir pluvieux ne donnait pas envie à grand monde de sortir de chez eux, les rues étaient vides, seule la pluie parcourrait les trottoirs et les routes.

John arriva plus rapidement que d'habitude au magasin. Il enleva son manteau et s'asseyait au fond dans un petit coin et s'adossa contre le mur pendant que Molly servait une cliente. Il poussa un soupir et remonta le col de sa chemise. Il attendit patiemment que la cliente règle sa commande en traçant de l'index, les motifs sur la toile cirée qui recouvrait la table.

Une fois la boutique vide, Molly prépara deux thés et les apporta à la table de John. Il leva les yeux vers elle après un moment et elle lui saisit la main avec douceur.  
>- elle à rechuter cette semaine...il avait murmura cette phrase sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. L'hôpital m'a appelé cette nuit. Il senti la main sur la sienne se serrer davantage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Molly...il s'arrêta là, il avait une boule dans la gorge. Ses yeux étaient rougies par l'émotion et il n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.<br>- ce n'est pas de ta faute John. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que fond tes parents.  
>- mais elle a faillit mourir, elle à fait un coma éthylique en pleine rue. Elle a eut de la chance que quelqu'un appel les secours sinon elle serait...il marqua une longue pause, il voulait que tout cette histoire se termine et que sa sœur soit de nouveau comme avant. Ils l'ont transférée dans une clinique spéciale.<br>- tu as pu la voir? Son amie faisait preuve de douceur et il en était reconnaissant.  
>- elle est sous sédatif pour la journée. Son thérapeute lui a prescrit des calmants plus doux quand elle se sera réveillée pour le moment il faut qu'elle se repose.<br>- écoute John, on ira la voir demain d'accord ? Ou est Jim ?  
>- je ne sais pas, je suis parti directement pour la clinique quand son médecin m'a téléphoné.<br>- tu dors chez moi ce soir, je me fiche que tu le veuilles ou pas. En attendant je vais te faire à manger et tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos loin de la fête, de l'alcool et de Jim.  
>-...il n'est pas responsable de cette situation.<br>- non mais il ne t'aide pas non plus dans tes études. Tu dors chez moi point final !

*

- bonjour, je viens voir Harriette Watson, je suis déjà venu hier, je suis son frère.  
>- euh oui, pouvez vous attendre un instant, dans la salle d'attente? Son thérapeute m'a demandé de le prévenir dès votre venu. John parvient à esquisser un léger sourire à la jeune secrétaire et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Il y avait un homme assit au fond qui ne tourna même pas la tête quand John entra.<p>

La salle était froide et sans décoration. Huit fauteuils, une fenêtre au rideau gris et une porte en bois. John avait passé trop de temps entre ses quatre murs, la nuit dernière, il avait eut le temps de compter chaque planches du parquet et les dalles du faux plafond au moins trois fois. Il soupira puis jeta un regard par la fenêtre. il avait couru du métro à la clinique, il pleuvait sans arrêt depuis la veille. Molly lui avait proposé de venir avec lui mais elle avait déjà fait beaucoup et il n'était pas sur qu'imposer une étrangère à sa sœur serait une bonne idée.

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui était assit près de la fenêtre. Il semblait avoir la trentaine, peut être moins. Il avait la tête droite, un air supérieur et des yeux clairs qui semblaient trouver un intérêt limité pour une affiche de prévention contre la drogue, juste en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très abordable. Il faisait tourner son parapluie en rond, John se demandait quel genre d'homme utilisait encore un parapluie quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
>- Monsieur, le thérapeute jeta un regard à John avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'homme au parapluie, la secrétaire à faire le nécessaire pour les papiers. Il est déjà sorti. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Dans un autre contexte, John aurait rit mais le thérapeute se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.<br>- Monsieur Watson, venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

*  
>Le bureau du thérapeute était plus rassurant que la salle d'attente mais quelque chose dérangerait John. Une affiche derrière l'épaule du médecin le rendait mal à l'aise. Un lit avec une femme allongée en travers, un singe à l'air diabolique ainsi que la tête d'un cheval blanc qui fixait John comme si il était atteins de folie, il revient sur le visage du médecin qui ouvrait le dossier de sa sœur.<br>- monsieur Watson je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de ce qui est arrivé hier. Il regardait John avec le plus de concentration possible, il lui expliqua que la veille, elle avait été retrouvée dans un profond coma dû à une quantité ingurgitée d'alcool trop importante. D'après lui, c'était plus un appel au secours qu'autre chose. Elle dormait encore mais son état était redevenu normal.  
>- pourrais je avoir un numéro ou joindre vos parents? L'hôpital n'a pas pu me renseigner.<br>- nos parents ont coupés les ponts avec ma sœur. Le ton sec et froid de John fit comprendre au médecin toute la complicité de la situation. Ils l'on mise à la porte quand elle leur à dit qu'elle était gay.  
>- vous avez encore de leur nouvelles ?<br>- je leur ai laisser un message. Je n'habite plus avec eux. C'est moi qui m'occupe de ma sœur comme je peux désormais.  
>- je comprends mieux la détresse de mademoiselle Watson. Votre sœur est très fragile et nous allons la garder un moment sous observation. Elle dort à cause des calmants de la nuit dernière. Elle va rester un moment ici, j'espère que vous l'avez compris.<br>- oui. Il écoutait le médecin devant lui en luttant contre ses propres émotions.  
>- néanmoins, votre présence sera déterminante pour sa guérison.<br>- elle refuse de se mêler aux autres, elle préfère rester seule. Elle ne fait confiance à personne.  
>- oui, je m'en doute mais un contact avec une personne, autre que le personnel traitant, lui fera du bien. Il faut qu'elle reprenne goût à quelque chose, vous comprenez ? Nous avons des activités qui devront petit à petit lui redonner confiance en elle.<br>- je vais essayer de lui en parler. Est ce que je pourrais la voir?  
>- vous savez, on lui a donner un sédatif assez lourd pour qu'elle se repose et le temps que l'alcool se dissipe, je pense qu'elle doit encore dormir mais vous pouvez rester un moment avec elle si vous le désirez.<p>

John acquiesça et resta un moment silencieux. Il avait mal au cœur, il aurait hurler d'entendre tout ça mais il gardait la tête haute, il devait tenir bon pour Harry, elle était plus important que ses états d'âmes.

Le thérapeute conduit John en silence vers la chambre de sa sœur, Elle avait la chambre numéro 112 au premier étage.  
>- elle dort encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas sont état est redevenu stable, vraiment. Elle sera réveillée demain, la secrétaire vous appellera pour vous tenir informer.<br>- oui merci.  
>- monsieur Watson, votre sœur à de la chance de vous avoir, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça mais elle ira mieux. Il le salua et s'éloigna en silence dans le couloir. John poussa un soupir et entra dans la chambre où Harry était endormi.<p>

La chambre était petite mais confortable même accueillante, la vue était triste mais on voyait l'entrée de la clinique. Il aperçu, à ce moment là, l'homme de la salle d'attente marcher avec son parapluie jusqu'à une Berline noire qui démarra presque aussitôt.

Un gémissement fit retourner John et il s'approcha du lit. Il regarda le visage crispé de Harry. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait avoir perdu du poids. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il resta immobile à la regarder dormir pendant longtemps.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ses sentiments surtout avec ce qui venait d'arriver dans sa famille durant ses derniers mois. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été expressif surtout en public. Jim arrivait lentement à ce qu'il se lâche davantage, surtout au Babylone ou on ne jugeait personne. La situation de sa sœur le laissait complètement perdu et il avait du mal à gérer seul, à l'intérieur de lui tout explosait.

Il n'osait pas en parler réellement à Molly ou Jim même si se confier était sans doute ce dont il avait le plus besoins. Il repensait à ses mois où Harry avait peu à peu sombré dans l'alcool sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'en voulait, il était persuadé qu'il était responsable de l'état actuelle de sa sœur. En tant que grand frère il aurait dû la protéger davantage. La situation lui avait échappé et ses études lui prenait aussi beaucoup de temps. Il se demandait si un jour, elle pourrait sortir et vivre une vie et oublier le rejet qu'elle avait subit de leurs parents. Bien que John savait qu'on ne guérissait jamais vraiment de ça.

Il sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une infirmière entra avec une nouvelle seringue.  
>- bonsoir jeune homme.<br>- bonsoir ? Qu'elle heure est il ? L'infirmière lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha.  
>- il est dix neuf heure. Vous devriez rentrer, je veille sur elle à partir de maintenant.<br>- c'est ma sœur.  
>- rentrez chez vous, je laisserais un mot à la secrétaire demain matin. La femme avait les cheveux gris, son visage mince et fatigué exprimait la tendresse et la compassion. John lança un regard vers Harry et se redressa.<br>- merci de prendre soin d'elle.

*

Une fois sortie de la clinique, il respira l'air frais. Il avait mal partout et avait une boule dans la gorge. Il sorti son portable mais il n'avait plus de batterie. Il était perdu et hagard. Il avait besoin d'un ami. Il regarda autour de lui, un taxi s'arrêta tout près.  
>- je vous emmène quelque part ? John hésita quelques secondes avant de monter. La voiture démarrait après qu'il ai donner l'adresse de Jim. Il se cala contre la banquette et fit craquer ses doigts. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et ses yeux le brûlait mais il ravala sa peine. Il ne pleurera pas dans un taxi. Il releva la tête et regarda dans la rue les boutiques et restaurant défilés.<br>- je vous arrondi à dix livres.  
>- merci c'est gentil à vous. Bonne soirée.<br>- vous de même, jeune homme.

*

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement de Jim, il découvrit son ami en boxer affalé sur le canapé, la BBC était allumée mais celui ci était concentré sur son portable. Il tourna la tête vers John et lâcha son téléphone. Le blond enleva ses chaussures et son pull et s'allongea sur son ami.  
>- dur journée ? Il caressa les cheveux du blond avant de descendre dans la nuque.<br>- ma sœur. Jim continuais ses caresses de la nuque en silence. John resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Il voulait se libérer et pleurer ou crier mais rien ne vint. Il aspira l'odeur de Jim un long moment.  
>- on sera mieux dans la chambre.<br>- non, je veux rester ici.  
>- ça pousse au vice...John grogna en ce relevant.<br>- tout n'est que rapport au sexe pour toi ?  
>- hum...oui. Oh aller arrête, tu sais que je plaisante !<br>- justement non ! John se releva et rejeta la main de Jim. J'ai besoin d'un ami la.  
>- Tu me fais quoi là ? John commençait à s'énerver.<br>- je vais prendre une douche. Va dans la chambre, je dors dans le salon cette nuit. Jim ricana.  
>- depuis quand on fait chambre à part ? John l'ignora totalement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.<br>C'est seulement, une fois sous la douche, qu'il pleura. L'eau chaude le relaxa un peu. Il pensait que Jim serait plus présent pour lui mais apparemment, il n'avait pas compris la détresse du blond. Il resta sous la douche un moment.  
>Si il écoutait son cœur, après la douche, il serait aller se blottir contre son ami et se serait endormi dans ses bras. Il se coucha sur le canapé et attendit un très long moment avant de s'endormir enfin l'esprit occupé par l'image de sa sœur endormi.<p>

Pendant la nuit, il fit un cauchemars. Jim alla le réveiller et le ramena dans la chambre. Il se rendormi dans les bras de son ami. L'odeur de la peau de Jim le tranquillisait toujours. Il le serra plus encore et emmêla ses jambes à celles du brun puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

*

Une semaine plus tard, John passa par la boutique ou travaillait Molly. Elle lui avait demander de passer pour lui proposer quelque chose et également car elle voulait des nouvelles de sa sœur.  
>- hey, Mon dieu tu as l'air crevé ! Il s'asseyait et enleva son manteau un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.<br>- je ne dors presque pas la nuit. Je n'arrive plus mais Harry semble aller mieux.  
>- ménages toi, tu ne peux pas tomber malade en ce moment. Racontes moi comment elle va? Molly lui servit un thé et lui présenta un morceau de cheesecake. Elle essayait toujours de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui redonne de l'énergie. - elle parle davantage avec son infirmière. Elle ne souhaite pas encore se joindre aux activités mais elle semble déjà plus réceptive chaque jour. Le cheesecake est délicieux merci !<br>- j'ai enfin mes talents de cuisinière reconnu par monsieur Watson. Elle sourit. Tu tiens le coup ?  
>- elle me donne envie de me battre. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.<br>- elle a le meilleur frère qu'il faut pour ça! tu sera la pour elle je suis sur qu'elle le sait.  
>-tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me proposer ?<br>- oh oui ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoins d'argent du coup j'ai pensé à toi. Une cliente m'a demander hier si je ne connaissais pas quelqu'un pour réparer la robinetterie de son appartement. J'ai pensé à toi. Je sais que tu es toujours la pour m'aider dans mon appartement dès que j'ai un problème...  
>- c'est loin ? J'ai l'université et la clinique tu sais.<br>- c'est juste la porte à côté. C'est madame Hudson. Elle possède l'immeuble. C'est une femme adorable. Et puis ça te ferait un peu d'argent...  
>- et comme ça, à ma pause je viendrais te voir. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit de nouveau.<br>- je lui en parle demain alors. Tu peux passer quand ?  
>- disons samedi matin, neuf heure trente. J'espère que je n'en aurait pas pour le weekend.<p>

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Voici donc le 4ème chapitre tout beau tout propre...quoi que !

Petites (re)précisions je rappel que c'est une histoire de type Rated M... juste pour qu'on soit clair et qu'il n'y ai pas de gens choqué, vous savez ce que signifie ce type de récit. Les personnes sensibles ne trouveront pas leur plaisir dans mon histoire

Je me pose des questions sur la suite de mon histoire...je ne cours pas après les commentaires mais après des avis! Au niveau de la compréhension de l'histoire, de la situation de John ainsi que de la personnalité des personnages...y a t'il certains détails à expliquer plus clairement ?

Les chapitres vous semblent ils trop court/ trop long? Je souhaiterais grandement m'améliorer ! :D

Si en revanche l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, pouvez vous m'en dire la raison, que je comprenne également mes erreurs car c'est le plus important pour moi !

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Amelia theFujoshi,** tes encouragements et tes réactions m'aident et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira...merci beaucoup !

Sur ceux, je vous agréable lecture :)

4.

- coucou sœurette ! John entra dans la chambre et découvrit sa sœur en train de lire. Elle n'avait pas touchée un livre depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la clinique et il en déduisit que c'était un bon présage pour la suite. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui sourit tendrement bien qu'il sentait la fatigue figer légèrement son visage. La situation d'Harry ainsi que ses rattrapages plus les cauchemars la nuit l'empêchaient de se reposer. Il passait son temps à réviser dans le salon une grande partie de la nuit.

- bonjour mon frère qui ose me déranger dans ma lecture!

- oh veuillez me pardonner! Que lisez vous milady ?

- Richard III.

- ah mais je ne connais pas.

- j'ose espérer que Shakespeare vous punira lui même...ils échangèrent un sourire, leur complicité était intact.

- comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as vu ton thérapeute ?

- ça va mieux. Je mange, je bois de l'eau et l'extinction des feux est à vingt deux heure. Rien ne peux m'arriver, tu le sais.

- je veux juste savoir si tu ne manques de rien...

- je manque de bouquins. Et toi ?

- moi ? Harry se redressa dans son siège et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

- tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des siècles, tu as maigris et porte les même vêtements...

- j'ai des examens à rattraper. J'ai loupé les derniers du coup je boss beaucoup dessus. Je cherche du travail aussi, demain matin je vais jouer au plombier d'ailleurs. Sa sœur le regarda en silence avant de soupirer.

- tu n'es pas obliger de faire tout ça pour moi. Rentre te reposer, je suis protégée ici.

- Harry, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que...la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de L'infirmière qui s'occupait de soins de sa sœur entra.

- bonsoir John. Il est l'heure...

- je ne pourrais peut être pas venir demain...sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- John ça va ! Je te revoie lundi. Il l'embrassa et sorti après avoir salué L'infirmière.

Vers neuf heure quinze le lendemain, john entra dans l'épicerie ou Molly faisait l'ouverture. Son amie lui offrit un café en attendant l'heure.

À l'heure précise, il frappa à la porte où les lettres 221B étaient fixées.

- oh bonjour! Vous êtes John? Il approuva de la tête en souriant. Il se souvenait de cette femme, il l'avait croisée dans la boutique une semaine plus tôt.

- Bonjour madame Hudson.

- entrez ! je vais vous montrer le problème. John entra et suivit la femme habillée en violet comme la dernière fois. Elle le fit entrer dans sa cuisine et salle à manger et lui désigna l'évier. Elle avait ouvert les deux placards en dessous. John regarda, il y avait une importante fuite au niveau de l'un des tuyaux.

- vous avez des outils?

-oui, ils sont au grenier. Vous pouvez y aller? C'était lourd à descendre...

- bien sûr ne vous inquiétez pas.

- l'escalier jusqu'au second. La porte de gauche.

John monta les marches en bois, il passa devant une porte mi close au premier étage. Il monta au second et moins d'une minute plus tard il redescendis avec la boîte à outils rouge quasi neuve. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, il entendit une musique, il continua de descendre les marches en silence. Arrivé au premier palier, il se rapprocha de la porte à demi close. La musique venait de l'intérieur, elle était lente et mélancolique mais John était curieux. Il poussa lentement la porte, c'était une cuisine au ton vert qui l'accueillait, la table au milieu croulait sous les tubes à essais, échantillons et autres récipients plus ou moins remplis de différents liquides. Il posa avec lenteur la caisse à outils et écouta les sons émis de l'autre côté du mur.

La musique continuait merveilleusement, c'était du violon. Petit à petit les notes devenaient de plus en plus tristes. Le genre de musique qui était capable de faire pleurer n'importe quelle personne un minimum sensible. Il se serait bien assit pour écouter la suite pendant des heures mais un bruit au rez de chaussée le fit revenir à la réalité.

- vous avez trouvez?

- oui, je descends.

Il mit une bonne heure à réparer l'évier. Au bout d'un moment, la femme habillée de violet, prépara une assiette et s'excusa un instant puis elle disparue au premier étage. Quand elle revint, John s'essuyait les bras avec une serviette, le travail était fini.

- le problème est réglé madame. Elle revenait avec l'assiette intacte et un air préoccupé. Il y a un problème ?

- oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me fais juste un peu de soucis. Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil à vous d'avoir accepté d'arranger ça. Elle souriait mais son esprit était encore occupé sur l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- vous êtes sur que ça va? Vous avez besoins d'aide pour quelque chose d'autre?

- non, merci mon garçon. Vous êtes bien gentil. Je comprends que Molly vous ai recommandé. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table et alla chercher son porte feuille.

- j'aimerais quand même vous prévenir, votre évier était rouillé et oxydé. Ce n'est pas normal, évitez de jeter des agents toxiques par là, à l'avenir.

- allez lui dire ça... marmona madame Hudson.

- pardon?

- je lui dirais. Elle lui donna un billet et elle le raccompagna vers l'entrée.

- vous ne voulez pas que je remonte la caisse à outils?

- ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous remercie encore pour le déplacement. Je garde votre numéro.

Le violon repris au premier, une lente plainte remplis l'air et pendant une minute, personne ne parla.

- c'est magnifique. John murmura ses mots pour ne pas gâcher le moment.

- oui, c'est bon signe quand j'entends cet air...

Il avait reçu plusieurs textos pendant qu'il réparait l'évier. Sa poche avait régulièrement vibrer et il y repensa une fois en bas de l'immeuble ou il vivait avec Jim. Il monta les marches en lisant, ils étaient tous de son ami.

"Le lit est froid reviens!"

"J'ai envie de tes fesses, où es tu mon cœur?"

"La prochaine fois je t'attache au lit"

John entra en lisant le dernier.

"Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner...ardemment"

Il n'était pas entrer qu'il entendit son ami l'appeler. Il sourit et enleva ses chaussures et son manteau puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Jim? Je ne peux pas rester je dois aller trav...il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui mis une main sur la bouche. Puis on le jeta sur le lit. La pièce était plongée sombre, seule la lumière du couloir qui menait à la chambre l'éclairait légèrement.

Il senti qu'on lui arrachait littéralement son t-shirt. Puis il fut écrasé par un corps complètement nu et humide. Il frissonna en sentent le torse chaud du brun couvrir son dos. Il essaya de se retourner mais son ami le bloquait.

- tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je t'attends...il murmura à l'oreille de John puis lui mordit le lobe.

- Je dois vraiment aller réviser. Il senti les mains de Jim, se refermer autour de ses poignés de manière à l'immobiliser.

Des gouttes d'eau venant des cheveux du brun et tombait sur son visage, il sentait le poids du corps sur lui encore plus et tenta à nouveau de bouger.

- pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

- on en a envie tout les deux, n'est ce pas Johnny ?

- se soir. Le souffle du brun dans son oreille le fit frisonner mais il devait vraiment aller à la bibliothèque.

- non, maintenant. Il senti que Jim se frotter légèrement contre lui, il se mordit les lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Lorsque Jim et lui avait couché la première fois ensemble, ils étaient soûls et depuis le brun contrôlait leur relation quasi entièrement. John n'en avait jamais parlé autour de lui, Molly ne l'avait qu'entre vu mais elle devait se douter de quelque chose. John se pensait hétérosexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil au côté de son ami complètement nu. Il avait d'abord paniqué mais son ami l'avait rassuré et rapidement, il était venu s'installer chez lui.

Leur relation était vraiment particulière. John n'avait jamais connu cela avant. Ami et plus. Il avait hésité à en parler avec sa sœur mais ses problèmes, aux mêmes moment, l'avait fait reculer. Il gardait cela pour lui, finalement certaine chose ne devait pas forcement quitter la chambre ou le salon ou même la cuisine.

Jim avait en réalité des crises, John appelait cela comme ça. Il avait une libido assez irrégulière c'était tout ou rien. Jim n'était jamais vraiment dans une période d'abstinence mais ses affaires reléguaient ses envies au second plan le temps de tout régler. Lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, il se débrouillait pour assouvir ses pulsions avec force. John avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se dérober face au propositions insistantes et particulièrement tactiles de son partenaire. Et malheureusement pour le blond, Jim avait rapidement cerné John et surtout ce qui le faisait craquer.

John se détendit en sentent les mains autour de ses poignés se renforcer encore plus. Jim aimait lui faire mal, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas dépasser certaines limites mais il aimait après l'acte voir les marques qu'il laissait sur le peau claire de John. Il lui avait expliqué que ça lui rappelait son plaisir pendant l'acte et qu'en même temps cela laissait un souvenir à John. C'était ce en quoi, le blond n'avait pas l'habitude mais les limites n'étaient en générales jamais franchis. Ils communiquaient en silence et se comprenaient, bien que Jim gagnait toujours.

- ne bouge pas chéri...il lâcha les poignés du blond et alla détacher le jean de celui ci. John respirait lentement, il écoutait les bruits de ses vêtements tombés sur le planché, il était désormais complètement nu. Il n'était plus pudique depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait pas avec son ami.

Bientôt le jeu entre eux se mit en place. John se retourna sur le dos et après un regard Jim s'allongea confortablement sur lui et commença par sucer la peau fine de son cou. Il haleta en caressant la peau du dos de son partenaire qui petit à petit mordait chaque partie de peau qui était à sa porter. Il n'avait que peu d'opportunités pour toucher le brun. Celui ci n'aimait pas qu'on le touche et préférait en général que le blond crispe ses mains sur les draps plutôt que sur sa peau. John caressa le dos avec douceur puis s'arrêta quand Jim fronça les sourcils en le regardant tandis qu'il continuait de mordre et de sucer la peau qui rougissait après son passage.

Il se crispa quand la morsure devint plus forte. Son téton était maintenant humide et rougi, Jim lui tira la langue puis poursuivit sa lente descente. Il bascula sa tête en arrière dans les cousins lorsque le brun mordit la peau sensible de son ventre.

Il lâcha un faible soupir quand il senti les mains de son ami remonter de ses genoux à ses cuisses, les ongles griffaient sa peau avec lenteur.

- tu vois que tu en avais envie. Il suça la peau au dessus de son pubis puis leva une des cuisses de John et mordit la peau claire au niveau de l'entre jambe. John appuya sur la nuque de Jim et gémit un peu plus fortement. Je veux t'entendre plus Johnny. Il regarda la marque qu'il venait de faire puis sourit au blond.

John plongea dans le regard noir au sourire diabolique. Il était complètement soumis mais il n'y pouvait rien, Jim arrivait toujours à lui faire perdre la tête d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il soupira bruyamment quand il senti la langue humide du brun sur le bout de son membre dressé. Il releva la tête et regarda l'homme jouer avec pendant un moment lui arrachant des sons encouragements pour la suite. Puis il saisit les poignés du blond de nouveau pour les maintenir fermement contre le matelas et goba le sexe en entier, John senti sa langue le caresser puis il releva la tête.

- je ne t'entends pas mon cœur...puis il ressera ses mains pour maintenir les bras du blond bien en place et commença un mouvement de va et vient autour du membre chaud et dressé. John agrippa les draps et se cabra de plus en plus en gémissant encore plus fort. Il haleta un instant en sentant la langue rejouer avec son gland humide. Jim s'était arrêté à temps. Il regarda avec satisfaction le blond qui tentait de reprendre une respiration convenable.

- j'aime te voir comme ça, Johnny. Il murmura à l'oreille du blond et lui remordit le cou un peu plus fort de manière à ce qu'il pousse un cris.

- non pas de marque visible, je dois aller travailler après...

- quand j'en aurait fini, chéri, la dernière chose que tu voudras faire c'est bien de réviser...Il éclata de rire en regardant l'expression perplexe et outré de John puis il posa son index sur sa bouche et recommença à frotter son membres dur contre celui de John. Ils gémirent aussitôt.

Il recommença encore et encore mais s'arrêtait avant que John ne jouisse. Il aimait voir le blond sentir la vague de plaisir monter en lui puis ne plus bouger, la déception de ce dernier valait bien la prochaine vague de plaisir.

- j'aime autant ta frustration que ta jouissance, mon cœur. John grogna puis haleta, il était mêlé entre le plaisir et la honte, son ami avait une manière particulière de lui faire perdre ses repères pendant l'acte. Une nouvelle morsures à la base du coup. Tu aimes ça ? Jim frotta rapidement son membre contre celui de John, celui ci agrippa les draps, il était si près du but, si proche de crier.

- o...oui. il avait encore plus de mal à respirer.

- encore ? Il réitéra avant d'entendre une réponse. Jim approcha sa main droite de la bouche de John et celui ci suça avec lenteur le majeur du brun. Une minute plus tard il écartait les jambes et Jim entra un doigt dans son intimité. Il fit un bref mouvement de va et vient avant de sortir, John poussa un soupir de frustration qui plaisait à son partenaire.

Le brun le retourna soudainement puis il chercha un préservatif dans la table de nuit sans prendre le lubrifiant.

- Jim, non attend pas comme ça...

- oh si, j'en ai envie maintenant. Il fini de mettre le préservatif et se rapprocha du blond.

- non je ne suis pas...il senti une main le plaqué sur le matelas et une autre sur sa hanche. Jim, s'il te plaît, prends du lubrifiant, on ne l'as jamais fait aussi vite. Le brun se rapprocha au maximum du blond et lui caressa la peau du dos pour l'apaiser.

- détend toi mon ange...ça risque de faire légèrement mal sinon. Puis il rentra d'un coup de rein.

John eut mal mais son réflexe de crispation ressera la chaire autour du membres de Jim et celui ci lui griffa la peau de la hanche et du dos en gémissant. Il ne bougea pas pendant une trentaine de secondes, John se détendit et il compris qu'il pouvait bouger. Il redressa le blond vers lui tout en donnant de forts coups de rein qui soulevaient des vagues de plaisir chez John. Il lui griffa le torse et lui mordit légèrement l'épaule de satisfaction tandis que le blond criait de plaisir.

L'orgasme les attrapa l'un après l'autre en plein vol. Leur corps s'écroulèrent aussitôt l'un sur l'autre sur le lit désordonné. Leurs membres et leur respiration se mêlaient.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard l'un contre l'autre une fois que Jim ai tirer la couverture sur leur corps humides et poser un léger baiser dans la nuque du blond.

- merci, mon ange.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'ai eu de nombreux changements de programmes ainsi qu'une coupure internet du coup je n'ai pas pu poster ce 5eme chapitre avant. il est un peu donc un peu plus long que les précédents pour m'excuser !

Donc voici la suite, quelques explications et une rencontre.

Pour les personnes qui sont en vacances en ce moment je n'ai qu'une chose à dire PROFITEZ (pour moi) ^^

Un énorme merci à Amelia theFujoshi tes encouragements me sont précieux ! ;)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

5.

John se rendait à la clinique ou se trouvait sa sœur en courant car il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Elle se trouvait à une demi heure en transport de chez Jim mais il tenait à s'y rendre régulièrement. Voir sa sœu le rassurait. Harry allait mieux, certains jours elle restait plongée dans un mutisme total allongée sur son lit mais la plupart du temps son humeur s'améliorait dès que John arrivait. Il lui ramenait souvent des livres qu'elle dévorait et faisait l'idiot pour la faire rire. Il aimait entendre son rire remplir la pièce, il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas l'abandonner totalement. Presque à chaque fois qu'il devait quitter la chambre d'Harry, chassé doucement par les infirmières à cause de l'heure tardive, il ressentait toujours se pincement au cœur, l'impression de l'abandonner chaque jour.

Le médecin l'avait rassuré, Harry était une patiente très réceptive qui semblait gérer le mieux possible le manque de la boisson mais il fallait rester prudent. John venait chaque jour, il rentrait et travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure mais sa sœur était sa priorité. Le plus compliqué était de gérer sa relation avec Jim. Celui ci était d'un naturel jaloux et supportait mal qu'il fasse passer quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Ses absences soir après soir le rendait parfois colérique voir violent, une seule fois il s'était montré tendre mais cela n'avait pas durée la soirée car John avait continuer de travailler.

John n'arrivait pas à le comprendre sur certains points. Il mettait sur le compte de leurs origines sociales différentes le faite que Jim se montre si impulsif et possessif vis à vis de certaines choses dont lui.

Un soir, son ami complètement bourré, avait évasivement justifié son comportement par rapport à John. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait trop à lui pour le partager, il avait vaguement parlé d'un autre homme qui comptait pour lui mais John ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Jim essayait de dire.

La violence dont il faisait preuve pendant leurs rapports montrait son attachement envers le blond. Jim lui avait dit que c'était sa manière de lui montrer son attachement et les marques qu'il laissait sur le corps du blond le rassurait. Dès leur première nuit il s'était attaché à la faiblesse de John, sa manière de laisser Jim tout diriger. Cela venait aussi du faite qu'il n'avait jamais encore eut de relation Homosexuelle. Il avait appuyé sur le mot faiblesse comme si c'était une bénédiction pour lui même. John se rendait compte en même temps, que Jim avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres et il voyait, d'une certaine manière en son ami, une manière de racheter son comportement auprès de sa sœur.

John se souvenait peu de leur première nuit et de leur rencontre. Il avait énormément bu dans un bar au centre de Londres, car il voulait oublié pendant un moment les problèmes qui l'entouraient. Jim lui avait fait du rentre dedans et lui avait offert un verre. Le reste était flou, ils avaient bu ensemble, parlés, bu et rient jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. En réalité la seule chose dont il se souvenait de cette nuit c'est d'avoir crié. Le lendemain il avait paniqué de se découvrir nu dans les bras d'un homme inconnu, dans une chambre inconnue. Il se souvient encore des douleurs qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait mal partout, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et des marques légères de griffures striaient sa peau au niveau des hanches. Quand il s'était relevé, il avait poussé un gémissement de douleur qui avait réveillé l'homme près de lui.

Jim l'avait rassuré. Encore alcoolisé, il avait repoussé mollement les bras du brun qui tentaient de le faire se rallonger. Il avait essayé de se défaire des draps qui l'empêchaient de bouger pour se lever tout en faisant attention de couvrir son corps le plus possible. Il avait fait rire Jim qui lui rappelait qu'il avait tout vu la veille et qu'il avait adorer le toucher. John l'avait insulté et était sorti de la chambre en ramassant ses vêtements qui longeait le couloir en ravalant sa honte et en luttant contre les flash back de la nuit qui lui revenait. Il avait claqué la porte et avait passé sa journée à marcher sans but pour mettre ses idées au claires avant de rentrer dans la maison familiale en pleine crise d'homophobie.

Cet homme le hanta pendant toute la soirée et la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son portable vibrer. Il avait très peu d'amis depuis que sa sœur avait annoncé son coming out et encore moins qui lui enverrai un sms à trois heure du matin.

"mon appartement est trop calme, vient me rejoindre"

Il hésita à répondre, espérant que se soit une erreur, mais déjà un autre message s'affichait.

"Je pourrais te détendre, je suis sur que tu as encore mal..."

John ouvrit de grand yeux, comment ce type avait fait pour avoir son numéro?

"j'ai adoré notre nuit"

"John?"

Il éteignit son téléphone et le jeta au pieds de son lit. En se relevant il grimaça, oui il avait encore mal mais il était encore plus honteux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Il était sorti avec quelques filles mais il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur ses goûts plus sérieusement. Il se sentait mal et se sentait trahis de ne pas avoir sût avant mais surtout de ne pas s'en souvenir...

Il n'avait jamais réellement reparlé de cette nuit là avec Jim. il avait revu le brun plusieurs fois, c'était vite devenu un échappatoire pour John, qui voyait ses proches se déchirer. Jim était différent de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré alors. Il était libre et riche. Rapidement, il poussa le blond à sortir. Oublier ses ennuis et se faire plaisir et pour lui faire plaisir. Jim faisait tout pour que John reste le maximum de temps avec lui. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte alors mais le brun l'éloignait de sa famille de plus en plus et surtout, il essayait par tout les moyens de l'obliger à dormir chez lui, prétextant n'importe quel motif.

Aux yeux des autres, ils étaient meilleurs amis. En soirée, Jim se lâchait tout en surveillant son blond. En privé par contre, Jim s'amusait à le provoquer, à le griffer légèrement juste pour entendre les protestations du jeune homme. Il avait une manière de le regarder comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. John était mélangé entre leur relation malsaine et en même temps les nouveaux plaisirs que le brun lui donnait. Une fois, il avait essayé timidement d'inverser les rôles mais Jim ne s'était pas laisser faire. Le lendemain, John arborait une morsure à l'épaule et avait eu du mal à se lever. Plus il était marqué plus il savait que Jim avait aimé. Il passait son temps entre les cours et le brun et celui ci le lui laissait que peu de temps libre pour réviser.

Après une violente dispute avec ses parents, il avait envoyé un sms au brun pour savoir si il pouvait dormir chez lui. Jim était arrivé vingt minutes plus tard. Cette nuit là, John se souvient de la douceur du brun à son égard, la seule et unique fois ou le blond avait réussi à traverser les limites de la carapace de son ami. John vivait chez lui depuis.

Depuis presque huit mois, il n'avait pas revu ses parents. Sa sœur était désormais sa seule famille bien qu'il avait eut du mal à la retrouver. Par chance, une nuit il l'avait croisé complètement bourré dans un bar. Après une soirée plutôt mouvementée, il découvrit que Harry vivait depuis peu dans un squatte et se droguait et buvait à outrance. Il supplia Jim de l'aider à la sortir de là. À peine avaient ils trouvé un studio qu'elle était admise à l'hôpital après un coma éthylique. Cette nuit John eût tellement peur de perdre sa sœur qu'il ne quitta pas son chevet de la nuit, il avait eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Cette nuit au Babylon, c'était la fête. Il commençait un stage le lundi suivant pour le reste de l'année et venait d'avoir ses rattrapages. John savait qu'il sortirait moins souvent selon les gardes et il était décidé à en profiter pour lui mais également pour Jim. Ils dansaient avec un groupe de connaissance qui était là chaque weekend et dont l'un draguait Jim depuis des semaines.

John regardait son ami jouer avec le roux en face de lui tendit qu'il sentait une main toucher ses fesses. L'un des serveurs lui adressa un clin d'œil, le staff, entièrement masculin, ne portait qu'un très léger boxer rose fluo ce soir et avait une fâcheuse habitude, selon Jim, de toujours vouloir chercher à se rapprocher de John. Ce dernier connaissait le serveur, Steve. Ils dansèrent un moment ensemble, John imitait, à la perfection, Jim qui dansait en face de lui. Ils bougeaient langoureusement sur le tempo de la musique. Puis dans un mouvement de foule John fût séparé du serveur et du reste du groupe.

La dance lui avait donné terriblement soif et il se fraya un chemin, bien difficilement vers le bar pour commander une bière. Mais il stoppa son geste vers le barman quand il croisa le regard bleu clair qu'il cherchait à revoir depuis des semaines, et qui le fixait. Il resta un instant immobile, on le bouscula mais il n'y fit même pas attention avant de réaliser qu'il ne respirait plus. Il voulait avancer vers le coin du bar, vers ce coin ou il était assit. Ses jambes semblaient peser une tonne, il avait l'impression que la boîte avait arrêtée la musique car il n'entendait plus rien. Il esquissa un sourire, certainement stupide. Puis il avança avec peine vers son but le cœur battant. Il s'arrêta à un pas de l'homme et après un instant cilla, il avait eut peur, pendant tout ce temps, qu'il ne disparaisse si il fermait les yeux, même une micro secondes.

Il pu détailler à nouveau ce visage, des boucles brunes, des yeux clairs, un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes et une bouche merveilleusement dessinée. Il releva les yeux vers le regard qui se voulait inquisiteur, un sourcil relevé accentuait l'expression sur le visage fin. John humecta ses lèvres devenu sèche, il ne pensait pas le revoir.

Puis il se rendit compte de l'idiotie de la situation, lui planté comme un piqué à regarder cet homme sans rien dire. Il se gratta la gorge, le son de la musique hurlait à nouveau à ses oreilles dans un rythme aussi irrégulier que son cœur.

Il commanda deux bières d'un geste en direction du barman et attendit un moment de reprendre contenance. Les deux bières arrivèrent sur le comptoir rapidement. Le brun lui lança un regard surpris.

- j'ai jamais dit que c'était pour vous...et John bu, une longue gorgée avant de poser son verre à moitié plein. On trinque ?

- Pourquoi? Cette voix! John senti un frisson parcourir tout son dos.

- j'ai eu mes examens.

- et?

- parce que je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir la dernière fois...

- vous êtes ennuyant. John poussa la pinte vers le brun et pris la sienne en main. Je vous ai déjà dis non.

- pas à tout...

- je vous demande pardon? John souriait malicieusement presque aussi surpris que le brun de sa hardiesse. Il bu une autre gorgée en regardant la piste de danse ou les gens se collaient, se rentraient dedans, se cherchaient, se provoquaient. Il regarda de nouveau le brun à côté de lui, il devait faire une tête de plus que lui, il était en chemise blanche et en pantalon sombre. John senti son ventre se tordre, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cet effet. Il tanguait entre la crainte et la curiosité. On le poussa soudainement et il renversa son verre, il regarda un bref instant la bière s'étaler sur le bois sombre du comptoir.

Il se redressa hébété quand un jeune homme musclé se rapprocha de lui un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- tu danses? John recula d'un pas sans toutefois toucher le brun derrière lui. Il déclina l'invitation d'un signe de tête et se retourna face au brun, complètement désintéressé de qui que se soit d'autre à part lui.

Au Babylon comme ailleurs, jamais personne n'avait retenu son attention. Avant ce brun assit à côté de lui qui avait la faculté de lui faire oublier le reste. Il dévisagea cet homme, encore. C'était le genre d'être inoubliable, charismatique, que l'on ne croise qu'une fois.

Il saisit la pinte à moitié pleine et bu sans lâcher le regard bleu qui le scrutait.

- jaloux? Demanda John un sourire aux lèvres.

- jaloux de ne pas être rentré dedans par un homme complètement imbu de lui même et qui a près de trente sept ans vit encore chez ses parents, qui le croit hétéro, famille très chrétienne, mais suce encore son pouce pour s'endormir? John souriait en buvant sa bière. Ils échangèrent un regard mais le ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

- tu y crois vraiment? La non-réponse du brun et son regard le faisait douter. Très bien...dis moi le brun là bas à l'autre bout du bar, qu'est ce que tu penses savoir sur lui ?

- vingt cinq ans, habite au centre de Londres et étudiant en médecine bien que pas très bon, passe plus de temps à boire qu'à réviser. Il se dit homo alors qu'il sort avec un fille depuis plusieurs mois mais n'ose pas en parler au gens avec qui il est en ce moment. John le regarda puis regarda Mike qui venait de refuser une danse avec un autre type prétextant un verre à la main.

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- j'évite quelqu'un. John allait lui poser une question mais il fût coupé par un grand brun en costume sombre qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, coincé et absolument pas là pour danser.

Celui ci se plaça entre lui et l'homme qui avait aussitôt levé les yeux au ciel et souffla d'un air exaspéré. L'homme qui s'était approché de lui se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. John senti une bouffer de colère monter en lui. Il aurait volontier frappé cet intrus qui ne semblait pas, le moins du monde, faire attention à lui. L'échange ne dura qu'une demi minute avant que l'intrus ne reparte comme il était arrivé sans accorder un regard au blond.

John regarda le verre de bière vide sur le comptoir qu'il tenait encore. Il humecta ses lèvres lentement en respirant profondément. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était possible de ressentir tant de sentiments différents en même temps. Peur, joie, tristesse, jalousie et désir. Ce dernier lui posait le plus de problème.

Le brun fit un signe de la tête mais John ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne releva les yeux qu'une fois que deux nouveaux verres apparaissent devant eux. Il interrogea le brun du regard.

- je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour vous. Il imitait John et bu une longue gorgée avant de sortir son téléphone, l'écran allumé montrait que quelqu'un tentait de le joindre, John n'arrivait pas à voir le nom. Le brun coupa la communication en soupirant et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

L'ambiance monta alors d'un cran, il était déjà tard et la plupart des hommes présents étaient bourrés. Il y avait une file d'attente pour les toilettes et certainement que la mezzanine était ouverte. La musique résonnait encore plus fort sur un rythme electro, si John voulait continuer de parler il devrait se rapprocher du brun mais il n'osait pas. Cet homme le perturbait. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il pourrait l'intéresser d'une manière ou d'une autre cet homme dont il ne savait strictement rien.

Il reporta son attention sur les mains de celui ci qui tenait le verre de bière, il avait de long doigts fins qui caressait distraitement, le verre glacé avant de boire une nouvelle fois. Le brun finissait sa pinte d'une traite. John se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant.

- je...mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on le poussa de nouveau dans le dos mais plus violemment, cette fois. Il tomba sur le brun sans réussir à se rattraper au bar.

En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva entièrement collé au corps du brun. Il se rattrapa à sa chemise qui résista par miracle. Il senti en même temps deux bras le serrer dans son dos. Il retenait son souffle, son visage était qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du brun, il senti son haleine fraîche s'échouer sur son visage. Leurs yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Il se redressa tant bien que mal à l'aide du comptoir sans lâcher ce regard si perçant du brun qui le relâchait rapidement. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais John savait que le brun avait eut le temps de sentir son cœur battre anormalement vite, il avait hésité à ouvrir la bouche pour capturer l'haleine étonnement douce de cet homme.

- je suis vraiment...en se relevant, il eut soudain la tête qui tourna.

- vous vous sentez bien? - je suis vraiment...en se relevant, il eut soudain la tête qui tourna.

- vous vous sentez bien?

- je...John essayait de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi est ce que tout était si compliqué? Je suis désolé. Le brun s'était levé entre temps, il était comme John l'avait imaginé, plus grand que lui et magnifique. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche. Il sentait le décors bouger légèrement et sa vision se doubler,puis soudain, il eut envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas vomir là, devant lui, _sur_ lui. Il poussa un jurons en sortant enfin son portable de sa poche. Et le tendit au brun, ne voulant pas le perdre dans les toilettes. L'alcool rendait ses gestes incertains, il sentait la chaleur des breuvages qu'il avait bu pendant la soirée engourdir son cerveau. Garde le, faut que j'aille aux chiottes!

Il fallu prêt de dix minutes à John pour qu'il arrive à doubler la file d'attente et entrer de force dans une cabine. Il vida sa vessie entouré de bruits suspects venant des cabines autour de lui. La musique ne couvrait pas les râles jusqu'ici et quand John se passa de l'eau sur le visage le décors devint plus clair. Il réalisa alors qu'il était entouré de duos dans toutes sortent de positions et plus ou moins habillés. Il retourna dans la salle en longeant le couloir étroit qui l'obligeait à frôler les corps mélangés qui gémissaient. Une fois arrivé au bar il chercha son brun. Le seul être qui comptait se soir. Celui la même qui faisait naître quelque chose comme de l'espoir, chez lui. Il avait disparu.

Il tourna sur lui même, lançant des coups d'œil un peu partout. Il l'avait perdu, il se sentait totalement stupide. L'alcool redescendu lui rappelait ses paroles. Il se gratta la tête hébété. Il aurait tant voulu continuer de lui parler. Il sentait encore son parfum frais, il voulait réentendre cette voix grave et revoir se visage si particulier. Il était accro, il en était sur maintenant. Il allait vers la sortie quand le barman lui fit signe.

- le beau ténébreux à laisser ça pour toi. Il lui tendit son téléphone et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

- rien d'autre? Un mot peut être? Le barman lui fit non de la tête et retourna servir les gens assoiffés et pourtant déjà ivre qui l'appelaient.

John alluma son portable, il pensait que peut être il lui avait envoyé un message...mais il ne trouva que l'habituel hérisson sur son écran et aucune icône sauf celle de son réveil. Il voulu demander au barman si il le connaissait, s'il savait ou il habitait, depuis combien de temps il était parti mais il abandonna. Il ne chercha même pas Jim et décida de rentrer. Il se sentait totalement vide.

Le lendemain quand John se réveilla, Jim n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il se redressa dans son lit et saisit son portable sur la table de chevet. Il avait un nouveau message mais il ne venait pas de Jim. Ce message lui avait été envoyé vers six heure du matin, l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché. Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro mais quand il l'ouvrit, son cœur manqua un battement.

"Au revoir. SH"

À suivre...


End file.
